Hacer el amor con otro
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Porque entregar su cuerpo a otro solo era una idealización de el. Lo que ella imaginaba viviría con el. Solo era la felicidad y los momentos que le habían robado. Feliz Cumpleaños Luriana.


**HACER EL AMOR CON OTRO**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia. La canción que da titula a la historia es de Alejandra Guzmán. Para mi amiga Luriana. HBD! TQM!

* * *

 **Amanecer con él** **  
** **a mi costado no es igual que estar contigo** **  
** **no es que este mal, ni hablar** **  
** **pero le falta madurar, es casi un niño.**

El día había sido gris. Después de la guerra todo había cambiado. No sabía si para bien o para mal. Solo todo había cambiado. Habíamos pasado por tanto que yo en verdad creía que era el momento de ser felices.

Pero nada había pasado como hubiese querido. Como hubiera creído.

Después de tanto haber luchado por salir airosos de la guerra la pureza de la sangre se convirtió en un mito y absolutamente nadie, después de ver los desastres de la guerra le ha tomado importancia a "la pureza de la sangre".

Y sin embargo, para ella ha sido especialmente doloroso. No es posible que todo haya terminado de esa manera. Sin sus besos y sin los castillos que algún día construyo en su mente. Sin el a su lado y simplemente estando con alguien que jamás pensó. Alguien que jamás imagino. Casi un niño por su mente ingenua.

 **Blanco como el yogur** **  
** **sin ese toro que tu llevas en el pecho** **  
** **fragilidad de flor** **  
** **nada que ver con mi perverso favorito.**

Lo admite. Ha sido su culpa perderlo. Quizás si ella nunca hubiese tenido esas dudas. Si ella jamás le hubiese pedido un tiempo. Si tan solo ella… solo si pudiera tener un giratiempos y volver el tiempo atrás.

Pero la guerra le había enseñado que una mala decisión podía cambiar la historia. Lord Voldemort había perdido así una batalla ganada. Ella había perdido a Harry por causa de su indecisión. Ahora que la ve a ella, colgada de su brazo imaginar que debía ser ella quien luciera a su lado. Quien con ese precioso vestido blanco avanzara en la vicaria para compartir la vida a su lado. La hace sentirse miserable. Ahora solo tomada de la mano de Seamus Finnegan y después de tener sexo (a eso no puede llamarlo ella hacer el amor) sobre una burda cama es que se siente inmensamente miserable.

 **Sin tus uñas arañándome la espalda,** **  
** **sin tus manos que me estrujan todo cambia,** **  
** **sin tu lengua envenenado mi garganta,** **  
** **sin tus dientes que torturan y endulzan yo no siento nada.** **  
**

Siempre había querido una maravillosa aventura. Hacer el amor con Harry lo era. Sentir sus uñas clavarse lentame en su espalda, mientras recorría lentamente su cuerpo al tiempo que con palabras dulces embriagaba sus sentido.

Nunca lo admitirá del todo, sin embargo ese cambio que dio de un niño a un hombre la hacía sentir segura, sentir el escozor en su piel mientras su barba picaba sobre su cuerpo. Eso era hacer el amor. Entregarse sin reservas ni medidas. Pero ella no lo había entendido a tiempo. Y eso había hecho que "le pidiera un tiempo". Y le había costado más de lo que deseaba admitir. No era ambiciosa, ni mucho menos, pero no solo perdió el título de la esposa del héroe nacional, sino su fortuna y una parte de ella. Pues aunque el jamás lo sabría, una parte de ella se la llevo él. Algo que solo podía demostrar a su lado.

 **Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no,** **  
** **no es la misma cosa, no hay estrellas de color rosa** **  
** **no destilan los poros del cuerpo** **  
** **ambrosía salpicada de te quieros.** **  
**

Recordar sentir sus besos era como estar en el mismo cielo. En el momento en el que el entraba en ella lentamente la hacia tocar el cielo. Ver estrellas. Su piel. Dulce y morena. Como ambrosia misma. ¿Se podía ser más feliz? ¿Por qué no se atrevió a continuar a su lado? Ahora solo el recuerdo de sus besos recorriendo sus muslos y salpicando de besos sobre sus pecas.

 **Hacer el amor con otro no, no, no.** **  
** **es como no hacer nada falta fuego en la mirada** **  
** **falta dar el ama en cada beso** **  
** **y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo** **  
**

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sintió un orgasmo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugo en la ducha? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomo el desayuno a su lado? Tantos cuantos y tantos momentos perdidos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que con un beso viajo al infinito? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sus brazos la llevaron a ver estrellas sobre el cielo infinito? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una mirada la transporto al mismo cielo y cayó al infierno? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una mirada reflejo su alma? ¿Cuándo fue que su indecisión la llevo a perder al amor de su vida? Tantos cuantos. Tantos dolores y guerras perdidas.

 **Quise olvidarte con él,** **  
** **quise vengar todas tus infidelidades** **  
** **y me salió tan mal** **  
** **que hasta me cuesta respirar su mismo aire.**

Quizás el jamás lo entienda. Ella jamás dejo de quererlo. Pero quería que el sintiera un poco de su dolor. Ahora sabe que si quizás no hubiera desconfiado de él. Si tan solo hubiera expuesto sus dudas, sus miedos, quizás ahora estaría a su lado.

Fingir engañarlo con Zabini había sido una cosa. Que todos creyeran lo peor de ella había sido un golpe realmente duro. Nunca había dado pie a habladurías, quizás en los momentos que había sido novia de Dean Thomas. Pero ella no merecía que los demás hablaran cosas tan terribles de ella o de su comportamiento. Quizás no era un modelo a seguir. Pero al menos trataba de no engañar a las personas. Pero fue doloroso darse cuenta lo que los demás pensaban de ella. Tratarla como una simple y vulgar ramera. Cierto de alguna manera ella lo había propiciado, pero eso se había convertido en su error imperdonable. De nada valían los sacrificios en la guerra o el dolor que había pasado por tenerlo a su lado.

 **Los mechones de tu pelo negro crespo,** **  
** **tus caderas afiladas y escurridas,** **  
** **esa barba que raspaba como lija** **  
** **y tu sonrisa retorcida son lo mejor que hay en mi vida.**

A alguien especialmente ha venido a beneficiar este pequeño gran cambio, ella es quien lo ha sabido aprovechar. Sus errores lo arrojaron a sus brazos. Una sangre pura. La misma que había intentado entregarlo.

Cuando el le hizo el amor. Esa última vez. Los mechones de su cabello completamente desordenado al tiempo que lo sentía en su interior. Su cara y sus besos rogándole que no se fuera. No necesitaban tiempo –había señalado él-. Eran complementos perfectos. Había sido ella quien había tirado todo por la borda. Por esperar una aventura que jamás llego, pues ya la vivía. No había vivido mayor aventura que estar a su lado. Pero lo entendió muy tarde. Al igual que su hermano.

Por otro lado, la "pareja" de mejores amigos, devenida a, de alguna manera novios y amantes no ha evolucionado como ella desease.

No es que su relación fuera mala, por el contrario, podría decirse de ella que solamente se había vuelto consuetudinaria. Y han sido ellos, quienes después de siempre estar habían perdido más en esa guerra que absolutamente nadie.

 **Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no,** **  
** **no es la misma cosa, no hay estrellas de color rosa** **  
** **no destilan los poros del cuerpo** **  
** **ambrosía salpicada de te quieros.** **  
**

Pero ese habia sido su castigo. Hacerlo pensar que era de otro. Ahora viéndolo aceptar frente a todos a Pansy Parkinson. Como su esposa. La señora Potter. Y tan duro había sido, que por ello había terminado completamente ebria en el Caldero Chorreante en la cama, en los brazos de Seamus Finnegan.

 **Hacer el amor con otro, no, no, no,** **  
** **es como no hacer nada, falta fuego en la mirada** **  
** **falta dar el alma en cada beso** **  
** **y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo.**

Pero ese era su castigo. Porque jamás imagino lo que planearon las serpientes… porque en realidad lo que Harry vio no fue más que un truco orquestado por ellas. No había entregado su cuerpo ni su mente a Blaise Zabini. Y la prueba estaba en esa cama. Donde realmente se había entregado su primera vez a Seamus Finnegan imaginando que era él. Haciendo sus fantasías realidad. Porque había sido solo eso imaginar sus caricias y sus besos recorrer lentamente su piel. Y ella solo había sido presa de sus encantos y su veneno al recorrer su piel.

* * *

 **Este pequeño one shot es para mi querida amiga Lucy. Nena feliz cumpleaños. Espero que te haya gustado. Sabes muy bien que yo no escribo Harry/Ginny. Pero es tu cumpleaños y es tu regalo. Espero que te la pases mega genial. Te quiero y te envió un mega abrazo.**

 **Y no me olvide de tu cumpleaños.**

 **PIES PARA QUE LOS QUIERO, SI TENGO ALAS DE IMAGINACIÓN Y PUEDO VOLAR**

 **Dejen su review**

 **Serena Princesita Hale**


End file.
